


Stucky

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [4]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Cap and Winter Soldier, Diary, F/M, Feelings, Heartache, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, Sebby, Stucky - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p><p>"Can we talk? Or do I have to put my mask and my goggles on to get through to you." he asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky

"Can we talk? Or do I have to put my mask and my goggles on to get through to you." he asked.   
I tried to be serious, but now I had to smirk. Because I really could imagine that. And I would love it.  
I loved him as the Winter Soldier.   
But he hurt me. By ignoring me in front of fans. Like I would be just one of them. I thought back to that moment where I couldn't breathe, because of the pain I felt.   
  
And now I was ignoring him since days. Trying not to show, how much even that hurts.  
"Then I go and get my shield." I answered, thinking of it, hanging at my wall. Best christmas gift ever.   
Before I realized what I just said, my head played against me, thinking of Seb as Winter Soldier and me as Steve Rogers. Stucky.  
I hid my face with my hands, trying not to laugh. But I hadn't much luck with that.  
"Oh really?" he laughed and I blushed completely, wishing for a hole in the ground right now.  
I looked up and he smiled, looking at me with his blue eyes. He got me again.  
  
I wanted to be mad at him. The thing was, when he was with me, everything was like a little dream. And I hated waking up.   
He took my hands. Without knowing, that holding hands means something special for me.  
"I was just trying to protect you."  
"How that? With breaking up with me?" a part of me winced. Those words just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't even know if we were together. We both just kissed a few times, knew each other a while, but that could mean nothing. Maybe I saw something wrong the whole time.  
I always wondered why a guy like him would fall in love with someone like me. I was nobody. Not even beautiful. Wearing superhero and check shirts all the time. Just a girl, which never had luck in human relations. Wouldn't I have my best friend, I would be all alone.  
"I thought it would be... I don't know. It was..." he took a deep breath.  
"I didn't know if you wanted to be known by the public and my fans." he said, looking on our hands.  
"They can be... much, sometimes." he continued, apologetically looking up at me. "You will probably end up on Instagram and Tumblr or something."

 


End file.
